User blog:ReviLeo/Terraia Story- Part Two
Yep, it's finally here. I actually got to the second part of my story! Magic is real! No seriously, I aplogize for the appalling waits between chapters, I appear to be cursed with an unspeakable burden. It is called school. Now, considering the wonderful holidays are here, I have challenged myself to get up to chapter 11 by the time the wonderful holidays end, which is late January. I probably won't manage, but hey, it's worth a try. Here's a link to the previous part --> http://terrariafanideas.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ReviLeo/Terraia_Story <-- anywho, enough waffling, and on to the story. Yes, I know, it's been a long time, but I have a lot of family obligations around Christmas time, and I mean a lot. That's why I've been in a somewhat inactivity. Also, I have noticed a lot of other stories pop up on this wiki, and they look like they have a lot of potential. So, good job guys! Chapter 6 will be done in a matter of hours Chapter 6: Tactical Retreat Leo did not trust the hole. He really didn't. It was if the hole was oozing bad vibes. It made Leo's skin crawl, and he was sure there was something dangerously off about it. It was purple, to begin with, and Leo was pretty sure that purple holes were a sign of danger. It was almost like he was regaining his memeory, and that he could hear a faint voice in the back of his head telling him to stay away from purple holes. But that was ridiculous. He almost took offence from the thought that the most profound thing he could remember from his 'past life' was to stay away from purple holes. But he still felt uneasy. And then there was the smell. The unmistakable stench of rotting meat. Leo almost choked on his own tongue when the smell seemed to get twenty times worse. He heard similar gags from his friends, and decided to voice his concerns about the hole. "That hole looks suspicious" Leo half-spoke, half-gagged "Yes, I must admit that hole does look... Unpleasant." The Guide spoke slowly, as if choosing each word carefully. "Well, I dunno what it is, bu' I know it stinks!" The Arms Dealer said, his face screwed up in a way that should have been anatomically impossible. "Ye- EEW!" Arthur went to agree with the Arms Dealer, but something wet flew out of the hole and straight into his face. "AAAAHCK! GETTIT OFF ME!" Arthur shouted as he desperately tried to claw the thing off his face. Apparently it was very sticky, because Arthur was unsuccessful in his attemps to get the thing off his face. Everyone was so shocked, that they didn't have time to react when similar sticky things flew out of the hole and attached themselves to thier faces. Then they did what any logical people would do in that situation. Ran around screaming their heads off like complete morons. Unfortunately the running around aspect managed to get them way past the hole, down a very step slope, and onto the top of a hill before they managed to claw the offending sticky things off their faces. And that, unbeknownst to them, was very, very bad. Leo finally managed to pull the thing off his face at pretty much the same time as the others. Once he wiped the slime off his face, he looked down at what had been stuck to his face. It looked like a purple jellyfish, except bigger, and covered in... Something. Now, at that moment, the last thing on Leo's mind was to look up, infront of him. But for some reason, he looked. Maybe it was a sixth sense of survival, if maybe it was pure instinct, but whatever it was saved his friends, and his own life. What he looked up to see was not pretty, to say the least. The things were defying gravity, for one thing, as they seemed to just be floating, with no explanation. And then there were the giant mouths. Yeah. Those too. Needless to say, upon seeing the abominations, Leo screamed bloody murder. Literally. It was the first thing that came to mind. His friends also looked up, wondering who had been murdered bloodily, and also screamed bloody murder. Metaphorically, this time. There was a long silence after the screaming of the bloody murder. Then a battle happened. Wooden bows were drawn, and arrows flew through the air. Bob the Slime was jumping on the backs of the monstrosities, somehow killing them, but the more were killed, the more came. As this battle was happening, the heroes were staggering backwards without noticing. Once they finally decided on a tactical retreat and spun around, they realised that the were millimetres away from falling into the hole. Yes, that hole. The four figured that they were done for, but suddenly a rumbling came from the hole. A platform made of purple rock burst out from the hole. And there were people. Two. One had a brown mowhawk, brown eyes, and two brown-ish swords too. He was also wearing brown clothes. The other had reddish hair, blue eyes, and a gigantic sword. Like, half the size of Leo-type gigantic. Leo did the only thing he could thing of doing. "Uh... Hi?" Chapter End Yay! Chapter 6! Chapter 7: The Great Mound Of Dirt "Uhhhhhhm...." There was a very long, awkward silence, even from the hellish creatures behind them. Then, the silence was broken by the red-haired one pointing his massive sword at Leo, and asking: "Who are you??!!?" He asked, in a accent that was hard to place. "I could ask the same question, bloody sword guy!" Leo rudely answered, but hey, this guy was pointing a large, dangerous-looking sword right at his face. Leo had no reserved politeness for this kind of situation. Apparently the things above them had enough primal intellegence to realise that this was their chance, because they lunged at the six humans below them. "Aieeee!" Leo screamed in a rather undignified way, as he turned to see a hellish-eater-thing right in his face. He swung his wooden sword at it, but it broke and only knocked back the eater a tiny bit. Leo scrambled back, and grabbed the first thing that resembled a weapon. There was a small musket on the ground, and a pile of musket balls next to it. Not knowing how he knew what he was doing, he loaded the gun, as the others fought the beasts. The mowhawk one pulled out two small swords that glowed a peculiar purplish colour. The mowhawk one expertly killed the eaters, occasionally throwing swords at the eaters, and causing them to fall to the ground. The red-haired one took out his massive sword and swung it, literally knocking the creatures out of the sky. Arthur had produced a bow, and was effectively turning the eaters into pincushions. The Guide and Arms Dealer had explained that they 'weren't allowed to fight', so they were running to get to a safe distance. Leo had finally finished loading the gun, and he held it up. He aimed easily, as if he had lots of training. He pulled the trigger, and the eater exploded. The four worked like a well-oiled machine, as if they had been fighting together for years. However, Leo felt a rumbling in the ground, and half a dozen worm-like creatures erupted out of the ground. "Run?" Arthur asked "Run!" The others shouted. So they ran. "QUICKLY!" "TO THE MOUND OF DIRT!" "WE'LL BE SAVE THERE!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?" "I'M THE GUIDE! WHADDYA THINK?!?" "ALRIGHT! TO THE GREAT MOUND OF DIRT!" "AGREED!" Once the group was safely on the mound of dirt, introductions were made... End Of Chapter Chapter 8: Shinies! Coming s(p)oon Chapter 9: Furnace ... Chapter 10: Descent Here's some text Chapter 11: Fear No comment Category:Blog posts